


Being the Beak

by shopgirl152



Series: The Beak Shorts [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, First Person Point of View, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Beak, The Beak episode, imagined extended scene, protecting isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stood on the skateboard, using my body for balance as Ferb climbed back on his scooter. "We should have told Isabella we were The Beak before things got out of hand..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Beak

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quickie drabble I wrote after the latest rewatching of The Beak episode. There's really no point to it; it's basically set after the emotional scene between Phineas and Isabella when Isabella wants him to come with her to the top of city hall, but he says no, that she has to trust him and maybe she'll understand one day. Just a quickie scene about what might be going through Phineas head as him and Ferb make their way back home to get The Beak suit.

It was the worst thing I could’ve done. I’d lied to Isabella and now she was hurt. I wanted to tell her, I really did. But telling her would only put her in danger.

I sighed, my right foot propelling me and the skateboard toward the Nest.

“Look out!”

“Huh? Ferb, what—“ before I could say more, Ferb tackled me to the ground, the two of us landing in a heap. “Dude! What was that for?!” He pointed across the street as a car whizzed past. “Wow. I almost got hit.”

He raised a brow, giving me one of his ‘okay, seriously’ looks.

I sighed again, grabbing my skateboard from the sidewalk. “I’m sorry Ferb; it’s just…I can’t stop thinking about Isabella. Did you see how hurt she looked when I said we couldn’t go with her to the top of City Hall? It was like this odd mixture of disappointment, sadness and anger all at the same time.” I stood on the skateboard, using my body for balance as Ferb climbed back on his scooter. “We should have told Isabella we were The Beak before things got out of hand.”

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before rolling off down the street.

“Hey wait up!” I rolled after him, eventually catching up as we turned onto our street. “I mean, it’s not as if we weren’t going to tell her.”

Ferb hopped off the scooter as we reached the backyard, impatiently snapping his fingers at me to hand over the remote for the Nest.

“I dunno Bro; maybe we shouldn’t get The Beak suit. Maybe we should just forget it and go tell Isabella we’re The Beak right now.” I smiled. “Yeah! That’s a great idea! Let’s—“

He grabbed me by the elbow, yanking me backwards. “Millions of civilians are about to have their summer day ruined. Do you really want to let that happen?”

“No. But, Isabella—“

“She’ll be fine.” He pressed the button on the remote, causing the secret tree trunk entrance to pop open before hauling me inside. The elevator rocketed up, depositing us inside the Nest in seconds. He stared at me pointedly, motioning to The Beak suit. “We have a Tri-State Area to save.”


End file.
